


Nidai's Special Training

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, nidai nekomaru x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: Nekomaru’s feeling a bit more ‘pumped up’ than usual…for this workout, he’s gonna go the full 110%!





	Nidai's Special Training

Imagine the soreness of your hips, the aching of your back, and the sweat beading off your skin as your workout continues. Nidai isn’t stopping for anything, not even after you’ve just orgasmed again, your walls spasming around his cock once more as he presses on.

Was it the third, or the fourth..? How many times have you climaxed, only to be pulled back once again and fucked even harder than before? How hoarse has your throat gotten, from crying out his name as he pushes you to the edge, only to keep up the pace so you can’t even recover?

It’s partly your fault, anyways–even despite not being anywhere near Nidai’s physical level, it’s always you who assures him that you can take it, boldly saying that you can handle whatever he throws at you. And now you’re paying the price, as you already know you won’t be walking tomorrow–it feels like he’s fucking the strength right out of your muscles.

“That feel good, baby?! Hell yeah it does!!”

He bucks into you particularly fast, and in a moment he’s filling you so deeply, you can swear your vision is getting blurry as his name flies from your lips. You can’t even move by yourself anymore, you’re just getting pounded so hard from behind. His pace is so fast, so unrelenting, that the slapping noises of your union come one after the other, almost immediately.

Even if he wasn’t so athletic, and so energetic, you’re positive that his size alone would be enough to totally destroy your standards. He’s even bigger down there than you expected, with enough girth to make your heart thump and your eyes widen. He’s like a sweet, excitable Greek god–and just as you would expect, he fucks like one, too.

You can feel another orgasm coming already, and you find the strength to push your hips back to meet his oncoming thrusts, absolutely reveling in how he stretches you so far to your limits, that it’s just on the brink of being too much to handle. And it feels like Nidai might be feeling the same way, finally.

Out of nowhere, you feel his strong biceps come up under your armpits, his hands coming together to clasp behind your neck, holding you in something you vaguely remember as a “Full Nelson”, which Nidai has shown you a few times with Akane. But instead of fighting, he uses it to shift his position and hit a spot you’ve never felt so intensely before, rendering you completely speechless as he pounds into it over and over again.

“Nnh…don’t get tired out yet, baby…I’m just about to–gah, I’m gonna finish you!!”

He practically shouts into your ear, his grunts picking up as he rails you faster than ever, until you can’t think for yourself anymore–all you can do is give yourself over to how good it feels, as your body trembles and a wave of tingles crashes over you for the last time. And with a final, breathy growl from your partner, everything comes to a stop and suddenly something is spilling inside you. It keeps coming, hot and satisfying, and you can only shiver as you’re filled all the way to the brim and even more.

You’ve never felt this good. Never, in your whole life, has your body felt so blissfully happy–and in the aftermath, while your head is still dazed and spinning, Nidai releases you from his hold and gently lays you down on his bed. With a soft voice, he coos to you, praising you for doing such a good job and making him feel so nice. 

“Here, drink some water, cutie pie…gotta make sure you keep up your strength, then next time we can go even longer!”

He places his waterbottle near your lips, tilting your head up for you so you can take a sip. Right now, you’re certain you’ll pass out if you try any more exercise…but Nidai’s shown you just how good he can make you feel, so how can you possibly pass that opportunity up?


End file.
